


Hobbits in Ruby Slippers

by space_angel



Series: Into the Dark [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Ignore Star Trek references made in the shows, M/M, Original Character(s), Slight AU - Star Trek is Real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_angel/pseuds/space_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin made a deal with Crowley: One year to get the key to Oz. His year is almost up, and he has to act fast. When Sam and Gabriel go off on a hunt, and Dean, Cas, Robbie, Krissy, and Adam all go to the Enterprise for a sort of mini-vacation, Kevin sees his opportunity, despite the fact that a certain communications officer shows up to visit with Carol. However, when he accidentally closes a door that should be open, and opens one that had been better left closed, it's all rather confusing and pretty damn dangerous. Still, he's been through worse than anything Oz can throw at him, right?</p><p>Or the one where Charlie makes her comeback, Kevin is kind of an idiot (but we love him anyways), Dean and Cas play dad, Sam and Gabe find the fun in roadtrips, Jim and Spock loath spoiled alien princes, Garth and Becky have a baby, Carol finds her niche, Adam struggles with getting over being dead (in Hell), Krissy struggles with getting over being alive, Pavel and Len get hitched, Uhura discovers something new about herself, Scotty sings, Sulu gets drunk, Crowley is his dickish self, and there's an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blame It On My ADD, Baby

Sam threw his bag into the trunk of the Impala and slammed it shut before turning and scooping up his nephew. He gave Robbie, who looked more like Dean every day, a hug and smiled at him, “You’re getting big, you know that? Six year old you is much heavier than five year old you.”

                “You’re one to talk,” Dean said.

                “You think he’s big, you should see his…” Gabriel said, smirking, but Sam cut him off.

                “Alright, Gabe, get in,” Sam said, handing Robbie over to Cas.

                “Have a safe trip,” Cas said.

                “Yeah, tell crazy Becky we say ‘hi,’” Dean said less than enthusiastically.

                “She’s calmed down a lot since she married Garth,” Kevin said.

                “I bet it’s even more so now that she’s had a baby,” Carol said, looping an arm around Kevin’s waist. They all smiled warmly at the couple, except for Gabriel, who winked.

                Sam shot him a dirty look, “Get in.” He did, but only after giving them all a grin and a couple raises of his eyebrows. Sam turned back to them, “We’ll only be gone a couple of days. We’ll take care of that Vamp nest, then crash at Garth’s, and be back after that.”

                “Hey, no hurry,” Dean said with a wave, “Maybe Becky will make you some waffles with that nice waffle iron, huh?” Sam rolled his eyes and got in the car.

                When they were out on the highway, one of those deserted two-laners , Sam turned to Gabe, “What’s with you? You’re being so…” He tried to think of the right word.

                “Sexy, tempting, mouth-watering?” Gabriel asked, smirking.

                “Suggestive, and that’s putting it nicely,” Sam said, his eyes glued to the road.

                “I’ll show you suggestive,” Gabriel muttered. He slid across the seat till his body was pressed up against Sam’s. He kissed him gently on the cheek, then nibbled on his ear, stuck his tongue in it and laughed when Sam shivered, sucked on his neck, and bit his collar bone.

When Sam was flushed and breathing heavier, he reached down and ran a hand over the bulge in his pants. Sam took a deep breath and squirmed in his seat, “Gabe, I’m driving here.”

“Yeah, in the middle of nowhere, I can see that,” Gabriel said, “Don’t worry. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“You could make me crash the _Impala_ ,” Sam said as Gabe unzipped his pants and snaked a hand inside, grasping him firmly and stoking him to full hardness.

“Let’s hope it's that good...” Gabriel said, leaning down. As he took Sam in his mouth, he saw his hands tighten on the steering wheel, and he chuckled around him, which only seemed to make him tighten his hands more, making Gabe chuckle more. This cycle continued on as Gabriel started to bob, hollowing his cheeks, running his fingers over what he couldn’t take in, and humming with laughter around him as Sam’ hands tried to crush the wheel. Until finally, Sam came, slamming on the brakes and pulling the car over to the side of the road.

Sam leaned back and panted, and Gabe finished swallowing as he put the car into park so Sam could take his foot off the brake, which he did slowly as he relaxed, his limbs going limp. Gabe kissed up Sam’s neck and along his jaw, until he finally captured his lips. Sam sighed into it before pulling back, “You’re insane.” Gabriel just smiled his ‘Sam, I’m a freaking archangel’ smile. Rolling his eyes, Sam grinned back, zipped his pants, and opened his door. Stepping out, he said, “You drive for a while," throwing one of those winks he could only have learned from Gabriel over his shoulder.

Grinning broader than ever, Gabriel slid over into the driver’s seat.


	2. Hands In My Hair, Touch My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from Hell, things haven't been easy for Adam, who struggles to lead any life at all, let alone a normal one. Robbie, Dean's son, isn't fairing much better after the loss of his mother. Dean and Castiel, always desperate to make things right, especially in the case of someone they care about, decide to take a vacation somewhere monsters won't be waiting around every corner, but it has dangers of its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to Luindhao, who loves cheesiness and fluff probably more than anyone else I know.
> 
> Also, the first chapter you could have read without having read the rest of the Into the Dark series, but now it's going to get confusing if you haven't done that, so... you've been warned.

Krissy walked into the library, getting ready to make breakfast since apparently Carol wasn’t going to do it, busy as she was with Kevin. She startled when she saw Adam sitting on the floor in the corner, between a bookshelf and the wall. Turning down the narrow corridor, she approached him slowly, ready to spring back if he lunged at her, which he had before. He’d been quiet and sinister when they’d first brought him back, constantly within himself, a shell he couldn’t hatch from. They had managed to draw him out since in the time since, but that sinister gleam in his eyes remained.

As she approached, she could see blond tuffs covering the ground. She relaxed. If he was hurting himself, it was unlikely he’d hurt her right now. He was too filled with self-loathing. Kneeling down in front of him, she waved the bits of hair off to the side so he couldn’t look at them anymore. Her heart broke for him, and she raised a hand to his patchy head. Running her fingers over it, she could feel the smooth places, the straw-like hair in others, and the dried blood where he’d yanked the hardest.

When he first started this, they’d shaved his head, but it seemed like he’d been getting better, so they’d let him grow it back out. Apparently they had been wrong. Dipping down so that she could look up into his eyes, she caught his gaze. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, dark bags under his eyes, most likely because he hadn’t been sleeping, trying to avoid the nightmares. She grabbed one of his hands, lacing her fingers through his. His nails had blood and dirt under them.

Standing, she drew him slowly up with her, and she gave him a reassuring smile, “Come on, let’s get your hair fixed up.”

 

Adam sat on the toilet lid in silence while Krissy washed away the blood and shaved away the last bits of hair. She had moved on to his nails, trimming them and cleaning away the blood and dirt, when Dean knocked on the half-open door. He stuck the top part of his body through the doorway, “What happened.”

Krissy looked at Adam, saw the shame on his face, and said, “Nothing, he just asked if I would cut his hair, a trim, you know? But I kind of butchered it, and now… And of course, you boys can’t seem to take care of your nails, so here I am doing this.” She gave Adam’s hand a squeeze, and thought she saw him smile for half a second, but couldn’t be sure, it was gone so fast.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, don’t quit your day job, Krissy. Anyways, pack your bags kiddos.”

“Where are we going?” She asked.

“Vacation.”

 

Cas was feeding Robbie applesauce. He mindless opened his mouth when Cas brought the spoon up to his lips, and closed it again just as mindless around it. Robbie was staring off at nothing. He’d become quieter and quieter over the past year. They were going to start him in school this Fall so he could socialize with other kids his age, which his therapist said was good for him. The night terrors had become worse in the past couple of weeks though, and they were worried.

Dean walked up to where he was sitting and leaned down, giving him a quick peck, before kneeling down in front of Robbie. He waited until the boy’s eyes focused on him, and smiled, “Hey buddy, are you ready to go on a vacation?”

Robbie gave a small, shy smile, and Cas’s heart swelled and broke at the same time at its rarity. His reply was so quiet they almost didn’t hear it, “Uncle Jim?”

Nodding, Dean scooped him up out of the chair, “Yep, we’re going to go see Uncle Jim!” He tossed his son up into the air, flying him around, and Robbie closed his eyes and pretended he was a ship, flying through space, in the dark and the quiet, going anywhere and everywhere.

 

The five of them stood at the door. They had bid farewell to Kevin and Carol, who had gone off make themselves breakfast while Dean ran over the ground rules. He stood in front of them now, pacing a little, and it reminded him of the time they’d LARPed with Charlie, him giving the Braveheart speech, and a little twinge inside him let him know that he still missed her.

“Remember, don’t touch anything unless you know for absolute certain what it does. Don’t wander about, and if there’s an emergency, don’t get involved. Just stay out of the way of the crew, and don’t gawk like tourists. Got it?”

“Let’s just go, Dean,” Krissy said, rolling her eyes. She had on Adam’s backpack, which she’d packed for him, and in one hand held her own duffle. Her other hand was still holding Adam’s, just like the last time he had seen them. Dean wondered at it for a moment, considered it, and thought maybe he should stop it before someone got hurt. He’d said as much to Cas when they’d entered the room hand-in-hand, but Cas had just smiled and shook his head. Trusting him, he pushed down his apprehension for now until they could talk more at length.

“Alright,” Dean said, smiling and pushing open the door, “To infinity and beyond!”

Krissy rolled her eyes again, but Adam chuckled, and Dean caught the way it made her smile, her eyes lighting up as she looked at him. Robbie giggled too, and Cas, who had looked baffled at the reference because, despite all his time being human, he still didn’t get all of them, grinned. Not for the first time, Dean, looking at the young woman he saw as a little sister, his littlest brother finally returned, and his boyfriend and their son, felt lucky in love.


	3. All Your Possessions Which Are Here Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffluffluffluffluff... Uhm, yeah. That's about it. Feel the love with me people!

“You’re late,” Scotty growled as soon as they’d gotten through the door, “Hurry up.” He started to walk away, moving quickly, and the five of them struggled to keep up.

“Sorry, didn’t realize it would take so long to get here,” Dean said with his most charming smile, which of course did not work on Montgomery “Scotty” Scott.

The Scotsman just frowned back at them, “They’ve already broke out the booze and here I am waiting for you.”

“Why didn’t you say so? Let’s move it,” Dean said, picking up the pace.

 

They had their bags in their rooms a few minutes later and were headed towards a large rec room where already most of the crew was packed in tight, drinking and creating quite a commotion. Scotty and Dean made a beeline for the refreshments table, but they never made it. The lights dimmed slightly and crewmembers that had volunteered to work the event began herding everyone into the fold out chairs that were set up in front of the altar.

Robbie sat on Cas’s lap, and he wrapped his arms around his little form, holding him close. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders, and the three of them made a perfect picture of family. Krissy faked puking and Adam’s eyes crinkled in his almost smile. She laughed, but was hushed a moment later when Jim stepped up behind the altar. He grinned broadly and said, “Alright, let’s get this party started. Where’s the best men?”

Sulu stumbled up to stand on one side of the altar, drink in hand and laughing. Apparently he was pretty toasted already, and he had a hard time containing himself, especially since Jim kept making faces at him. He finally reeled it in when Spock stepped up to stand off to the side on the other side of the altar and gave both of them a withering look. They all looked rather spiffy in their dress uniforms, and Krissy imagined Adam in one, all shaven head and angular face. She sneaked a glance at him, but he was staring at Spock. Probably the ears.

Adam got the basic idea of this place and how it was connected to their world, but this was his first time here. Krissy had only been once before, tagging along with Dean, and nothing exciting had really happened. She’d gone back to Earth not that impressed. Hunting was more exciting in her opinion. Still, this was pretty interesting.

A strange mix up of what vaguely sounded like wedding music started to play, and the man Krissy knew was Doctor Leonard McCoy walked quickly up the aisle. He looked tensed and miffed in his dress uniform, constantly pulling at and adjusting it. Stopping in front of the altar, he said, “Damnit Jim, I’m a groom, not a stripper, cut the music would you? Can’t you take anything seriously?”

Jim shrugged, “It was Pavel’s idea. And how can I take anything seriously when your soon-to-be husband is dressed like that?” He nodded towards the back of the room. They all turned.

Pavel Chekov stood in the doorway wearing a white, lacey miniskirt dress, the top part a diaphanous, silky material that wrapped and twisted every which way until finally clasping at the back of the neck. He had on white high heeled shoes, white fishnets, and a white veil. McCoy stared, mouth open, in shock, while Sulu burst out into drunken laughter. He raised his glass, sloshing its contents all over the place, and shouted, “To a white wedding!” Everyone laughed.

The bridal music played and Pavel walked slowly up the aisle, adding in little spins and curtseys now and then, until finally he came to a stop before a stunned McCoy. He leaned forward and placed a peck on the edge of the doctor’s still gaping mouth. This seemed to break him from his stunned stupor and he jolted back, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Getting married, duh,” Pavel said, grabbing his arm and turning them so that they faced forward.

The ceremony was short, with Jim winking at inappropriate moments. Sulu kept walking off to refill his glass and then coming back. Spock looked like… well, he looked like Spock. Krissy didn’t know him well enough to see the slight annoyance and prevalent amusement warring on his face, but Jim did, and kept leering in his direction.

When they finally got to the kissing part, Pavel leaned in all sweetly and placed a gentle kiss on McCoy lips… for the first five seconds. After that it got pretty heated, with pelvises moving and hands groping. Adam blushed and stared at his hands, until Krissy reached over and grabbed one, then he stared at his shoes. She pulled him up and they made their way out of their row and the room, just in time, because right as they were going out the door everyone started to get up and move around, crowding and pushing. It would have been Adam’s nightmare, all that heat and closeness, choking him, like he was in Hell all over again. It was Krissy’s hell and she hadn’t even been to the real one.

They moved slowly and quietly in the empty hallways, until they came to the observation deck. It was cooler in here, and the room was large and open. Krissy turned to him suddenly, “Dance with me.”

“What?” Adam said, his gaze skittering all over the room, stopping only briefly on the view of space the large windows provided, before stopping on his shoes again.

“There’s always dancing at weddings,” Krissy said, pulling out her phone. She scrolled through the music she had downloaded. Picking one, she laid it face down on the ground a few feet away. The music started and she grabbed Adam’s hands, placing one on her lower back and holding the other.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

She spun them in slow circles, trying to catch Adam’s eye the whole time, but missing, until she finally gave up and put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and spun them, around and around, in space, until they lost track of time.

 

Dean and Cas stayed at the party for a while, taking turns carrying Robbie, until it was appropriate for them to leave. They wished everyone a good night and headed back for their room, Robbie asleep on Dean’s shoulder. Cas hooked a finger through Dean’s back belt loop, as though dragging himself along behind.

They put Robbie to bed behind a partition, tucking him in despite the fact that he wasn’t even awake, he was so tired after all the commotion. Cas plopped down on the edge of the bed, and shut his eyes. Dean stripped down to his boxers and would have sworn that Cas had fallen asleep sitting up. Parenting was hard.

Going over to him, he undid the buttons on his shirt one by one, trying not to startled him. He wound up being the one startled when Cas made a small noise in the back of throat when Dean accidentally grazed a nipple. Well, maybe it was so accidentally, but when Cas opened his eyes to look up at him, Dean gave him a sheepish look as though it was.

Slipping the shirt off his shoulders, Dean ran his hands over the smooth skin beneath, until he had touched every exposed inch of him. Cas was quiet and still the whole time, even as Dean removed his pants. Then, he started from his feet, moving up, touching everything. When he reached the edge of his briefs, now tented in the front, Dean removed them too, slowly, and placed them gently on the floor. Continuing his exploration, he pushed Cas onto his back, running his hands over his thighs, buttocks, hips.

Finally, he grasped him, and Cas inhaled sharply, then let out a stuttering breath. Dean placed his free hand on Cas’s neck, feeling his pulse increase as his hand picked up a steady rhythm, firm and even. Cas didn’t protest, didn’t ask for anything, just squeeze his eyes shut, mouth slack. When he finally came, he tensed for a moment, then went limp with a soft noise.

Dean wiped them off with his shirt and threw it back to the floor, then held Cas. They were quiet until Cas, struggling to open his eyes, said, “You?” His hand moved down towards Dean’s briefs.

“No,” Dean said, grabbing his hand and kissing the knuckles, “Just sleep, baby.”

Without another word, Cas’s eyes slid closed, and Dean listened as his pulse slowed and his breathing evened.

 

Scotty sat down in front of everyone, guitar in hand. He’d only ever done this in complete privacy before, then for Sulu, then for Pavel, and now they wanted him to play for everyone on the whole bloody ship. He took another swig of his champagne and wished he had something stronger. Looking out at all those faces, he down the rest of the glass. Then, he grabbed Sulu’s out of his hand and downed that too.

He made as though to start the song, McCoy and Pavel out in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for the music, but he froze. Sulu moved in front of him, leaning in close, “Just play it for me, baby.” Scotty could smell the booze on him, but he smiled anyways. God, he loved him.

So, he closed his eyes and pretended he was in his room. Sulu had just finished riding him into the couch, and now was naked and curled up at his side. He could smell sex and sweat, and lights were low. Cradling the guitar like it was their baby, which was basically true – it was a new one that Sulu had got him, probably worth a whole year’s salary, beautifully hand carved, the sound perfect – he strummed a few chords, humming along to get into tune. Then, with Sulu pressing a hand gently to the back of his neck, he started to play, then to sing, and the music filled up the space around them.

 _If I lay here_  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
  
Forget what we’re told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

                It wasn’t until he finished the song that he realized he hadn’t played the song he was supposed to, the one they’d all agreed upon, but had played the song he’d sung to Sulu when they’d been alone in his room like in the memory he had been recalling. He took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes, expecting glares and quizzical looks. Instead, he saw Pavel and McCoy slowing to a stop, their foreheads pressed together. Some people were in tears, and Sulu was staring at him with heat in his eyes.

                Dropping to his knees in front of him, Sulu pushed the neck of the guitar down out of the way and pressed their lips together, inhaling sharply. Scotty could taste the champagne and chocolate covered strawberries Sulu had been eating when he pushed his tongue into his mouth. They kissed for a long while, deep and thorough, until someone cleared their throat right beside them.

                Breaking apart, Scotty turned to see the captain looking at them with a smile, “Thanks, Scotty, that was really beautiful. We’re past the point where you guys need to stay now, so if you want to take that somewhere private that’s okay. It looks like Pavel and Bones are.” He nodded towards the couple, who were slipping off the dance floor hand-in-hand.

                “Yes, thank you, Captain,” Sulu said, sliding the guitar out of his hands and making for the door like he was holding Scotty’s most prized possession, which the guitar was, except for Sulu himself. As the two most significant things in his life slipped out the door with a wink, Scotty lunged to his feet and ran out after him.

 

                Jim made his way across the room, following the feeling of Spock’s mind, until he found him hiding in a dark corner. He laughed internally, and felt Spock’s twinge of annoyance. Apparently he had heard the ‘hiding’ comment and disagreed. Jim sent him a challenging push, a ‘what are you going to do about it?’ His husband didn’t bite, choosing to ignore him instead.

                Pouting, but determined, Jim sidled up to him until their fronts were pressed together. He breathed in Spock’s ear, licked his lips so Spock could hear, nudged their hips gently against one another, and laced their fingers together. It all happened in only a split second, but Jim felt Spock’s arousal increase tenfold at each movement, each subtle seduction. Putting his lips to Spock’s ear, he grinned so Spock could feel it, then sent the memory of Jim buried deep inside him, his fingers in his mouth, sucking as he thrust, the hand not holding his wrist working him in between his legs.

                The hand not in Jim’s mouth had been at his temple, melding them deeper than what they could achieve without that touch. Jim could feel both of their pleasures building inside him, until they exploded, making him see colored spots, like he’d suddenly looked at the sun after spending days in the dark. Standing in the dark corner now, Jim felt Spock’s control slip, and he twitched against his thigh. Jim moaned and rubbed his own pelvis against his.

                Jim was just getting ready to suggest they leave when Spock grabbed his hand tighter and broke the kiss to pull him towards the door, nearly yanking Jim’s arm out of its socket.

 

                Despite the fact that they’d just gotten married, Len didn’t feel the need to get Pavel into bed immediately after getting into the room. Instead, he felt an overwhelming warmth in his chest filling him up, like a bubble under his skin growing larger and larger until it was ready to burst. Pavel kicked his shoes off and walked into the bedroom. With a sigh, he flopped down onto the bed face down. Len laughed, leaning on the doorframe and looking over his backside.

                Flipping onto his back, Pavel grinned and pointed his toe, lifting his leg up into the air. Len saw the lacey garter that was still around Pavel’s thigh. Still chuckling, he toed off his shoes and took off his jacket, throwing it to the floor, before walking over and kneeling in front of his husband. He leaned in slowly and grabbed the garter with his teeth, carefully sliding it down his leg and off, dropping it to the floor. Since he was there, he began to bite and suck on Pavel’s thigh, hooking the leg over his shoulder.

                Len kept going until he came to Pavel’s groin. He was wearing compression shorts, which were compressing even more so now that Pavel was obviously aroused. Trying to savor this night, Len tried to slow down, but Pavel wasn’t having any of it. When Len tried to pull away, he held him in place with a leg that was deceptively strong despite its slenderness.

                He looked down his body, panting and flushed, and whispered, “Puzhalsta.”

                “Konechno, dorogaya moya,” Len said, “Ti takaya krasivaya.” Not bothering to remove his underwear, Len leaned forward and latched his mouth onto Pavel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian translations~
> 
> Puzhalsta~Please  
> Konechno, dorogaya moya~Of course, my dear  
> Ti takaya krasivaya~You are so beautiful


	4. Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his year almost up, Kevin gets a visit.

As soon as Uhura came through the door, she dropped her bag, just in time for Carol to fly into her, wrapping her arms around her. They squeezed each other for a long time. Uhura pulled back and smiled at her, “I missed you.”

                “I missed you, too,” Carol said, “I’m upset that I missed the wedding. How was it?”

                Uhura started to laugh, “It was great. Pavel wore a dress and everything.”

                “What? I missed that?” Carol feigned crying, “Oh, I should introduce you.” Kevin had been hanging back, leaning against the wall, but now he stood up straight. Carol led Uhura over, saying, “This is my boyfriend, Kevin.”

                Shaking his hand, Uhura said, “It’s nice to meet you.”

                “Likewise,” Kevin said, “I have one of the guest bedrooms set up for you two.”

                “Oh, Carol, you don’t have to stay with me all night.”

                “I want to,” Carol said, “And Kevin’s fine with it. Even if he wasn’t I would do it anyways, though.”

                “I’m just going to finish up… you know,” Kevin said, backing away further into the library.

                “Alright, let’s go,” Carol said, grabbing Uhura’s hand and leading her off to her room.

 

                The two of them were sprawled out on the bed, wearing colorful PJ’s and eating cookies and candies. Uhura felt like a girl again, and was happy that her friend was doing so well, after everything she had been through. From where she lay, Carol smiled up at her, “We’ve been talking about me, and about Kevin, for the past few hours now, and I can guarantee that you know everything there is to know. So tell me about what you’ve been up to. Any new lovers recently?”

                Uhura blushed slightly, averting her gaze, “No one serious, but there was that time we took shore leave on this new planet we found that wanted to join the Federation. We were staying in the royal palace for a few nights, and, well…”

                “Oh my gosh, did you sleep with a prince?” Carol said, her eyes bulging.

                “Princess,” Uhura said softly, and was afraid that Carol’s eyes were going to pop out of her head.

                “That’s new?” Carol said, and it came out more like a question than a statement.

                Uhura smiled at her, “Yeah, it’s new. And I’ve got to say, I’m liking it.”

                “What’s that, you’re licking it?”

                With a surprised noise, Uhura grabbed a pillow and flung it at her.

 

                Kevin sat in a secluded corner of the library, not that he needed to really worry about secrecy right now with everyone gone, but he wasn’t taking chances. The books he was currently going through he kept in a small messenger bag that he carried around with him at all time. Sam and Dean had asked about it, and he’d told them it was research, which was enough to get them to leave him alone. They didn’t want him breaking down on them again, which he hadn’t done since before he met Carol, but they were wary since Robbie and Adam had been struggling to stay sane recently. Even Krissy was having a hard time.

                Carol had asked him about what was in the bag too, and he had said it was research about doors that linked different dimensions and times together, which was basically true. Really though, he was only interested in one dimension. Once all the books from the bag were spread out on the table, for the thousandth time he flipped through The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. A voice startled him, making him drop the book, “Just a little light reading then?”

                He looked up to see Crowley standing on the other side of the table, “How did you get in here? This place is demon proofed.”

                “I have my secrets,” Crowley said, “I imagine you’re starting to feel the pressure. Your year is almost up, and dear Carol’s life is on the line here.”

                “I’ll have it,” Kevin started, but Crowley raised his hand and cut him off.

                “You had better, because I’m already planning all the fun things Carol and I will be doing together if you fail.” The next moment he was gone.

                As he looked around at the books spread out on the tabletop, suddenly feeling his world crashing in on him, he realized one of the books that he was certain had been closed before was now lying open. Grabbing it, he scanned the page, and his eyes caught, his heart thundered in his ears. Without thinking, he tore the page right out of the book.

                Walking through the bunker, he passed the door that led to the Enterprise. He stopped and stared at it, his palms sweating around the sheet of paper. Forcing himself past it, he stood outside the door to the room Carol and Uhura were in. They were talking softly, and he just listened to her voice. Sweet with a slight accent. He thought of all the nights lying beside her, breathing her in, filling her up. He remembered when she had held his hand on the anniversary of his mom’s death, then Channing’s death, her father's death. They’d gone with Sam and Dean when they’d gone hunting, leaving them to their work so they could go off and see the sights. They’d seen oceans and canyons and mountains and plains together in the past year.

                Kevin took a steadying breath. His hands shook as he took the keys, which had been entrusted to him with everyone else gone, out of his pocket and quietly locked the door. With that, he turned and started to gather ingredients, and counted himself lucky that they had everything he needed. Arms loaded with items for a very powerful spell, he went back to the Enterprise door.


	5. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel finish up their hunt, and having a surprising talk about babies.

It was going on quarter after five in the morning and Sam hadn’t slept and was now covered in blood. What pissed him off even more was that Gabriel didn’t have a drop on him. That, and the fact that he was being his usual self. Enough said really. Somewhere in between a joke about what Sam would look like with red hair and a supposition about what Sam’s life would have been like if he had been born a woman, Sam tuned him out. He’d learned a long time ago that you couldn’t get mad at Gabriel. Well, you could, it just never did any good. So he drove in silence while Gabriel prattled on, all the way to Garth and Becky’s house.

                It was a rustic little two story farm house, a traditional looking place painted white with dark blue shutters and trim, but a distinctly Becky-esque hot pink door. Parking the car, Sam got out, not even bothering to grab their things from the trunk, and headed for the door. He rang the bell until Garth finally answered it, saying, “What the heck? Do you know what time-” He stopped when he saw Sam and grinned hugely, hugging him despite the blood with a big, “Idjit!” Thrown in for good measure.

                Gabriel came up behind them, surprisingly quiet and holding the duffle bag they’d brought. He did give his usual grin though when he said, “Hey, mind if we come in. Sam here could use a good washing, if you know what I mean.”

                “Sure, of course,” Garth said, suddenly apologetic that he’d been so thoughtless, “Come right in. You guys go ahead and head on upstairs. The guest room is down the hall and on the left, and there’s a bathroom right across from it. I’ll let Becky know you’re here and we’ll make you guys some breakfast, make you feel right at home.”

                “Thanks, Garth,” Sam said, and started up the stairs.

 

                Once he was washed and redressed, it was a war between whether he and Gabe should go eat, or just go to bed. It was decided once he heard Becky’s muffled voice coming from downstairs. If she, a new mother and all, had gotten up just to make him and his boyfriend breakfast, then the least he could do was go eat it.

                “You’re too nice,” Gabriel said, opening the door for him and ushering him through with a wave and a bow.

                “No, I’m normal,” Sam said, “You’re just an ass.”

                “Oh, it’s all so clear now.”

                When they got into the kitchen, the sun was just starting to come up and leak in through the window. Becky and Garth were bent over the stove together, their backs turned to the doorway. He had an arm around her waist, and her head rested on his shoulder. She was saying, “Tell me again why they had to attack the nest at night.”

                “These vamps had been attacked numerous times before and had started to post two or three guys on lookout during the day, ready for hunters to try to take them by surprise in the daylight. So going at night was the last thing they expected. Besides, Gabriel was there, so I don’t think there was much to worry about.”

                “Do archangels make good vampire hunters?”

                “The best,” Gabriel said, strolling into the kitchen. It was then they noticed the baby, asleep in a carrier on one of the chairs. Eyes lighting up, Gabriel made for the baby, kneeling to get a good look. He stroked the little girl’s head and cooed at her. Turning back to Sam, he said, “Can we please have one?”

                Sam startled, “What?”

                “You want a baby?” Becky asked Gabriel.

                “Well,” Gabe said, “I’ve had a couple of children, when I was posing as a Norse god, but they weren’t exactly human. I’ve always wanted one that looks a little like me, talks like me…”

                “Please, God, no,” Sam said.

                “Hey, don’t bring Dad into this,” Gabriel said, his eyes never leaving the baby.

                “What’s her name?” Sam asked.

                “Samantha,” Becky said. Sam and Gabriel tensed, and Becky and Garth laughed. Her eyes bright and smile big, Becky said, “Just kidding, Sam. Her name is Vanessa.”

                “Why don’t you guys sit down and we’ll serve the two of you breakfast,” Garth said, “Becky-kins makes the best pancakes.”

                “And Garthy-bear makes the best bacon!” Becky said.

                “Your love is sickening,” Gabriel said as he and Sam took their seats.

                Becky smiled at them, “Aw, thanks. It’s sweet of you to say so.”


	6. Let's Skip The Tornado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kevin finds himself in Oz, minus the tornado, witch, and yappy dog.

Kevin recited the spell from the page very carefully. The door flashed green around the edges, and the symbol, which had been the Starfleet logo, changed, fading and reappearing as a large circle. He was confused for a moment, until he saw the small zigzag at the lower right edge of the ‘O,’ and realized it was the word ‘Oz.’ He had done it. Running back to the table where he’d been sitting before, he gathered his things into his bag and, slinging it over his shoulder, went running back to the door.

                Approaching the door, he grabbed the handle, but paused when he heard a banging. It was the door to Carol and Uhura’s room. He heard Carol calling, “Kevin.” A flash of guilt stalled him. He ran over to the door.

                “Carol, listen to me, okay?” He called, and the pounding stopped, “I have to go. I’m using the door, and I’m going, but I’ll be back. It might be a few hours, or maybe a day or so, but I’ll be back soon. Okay?”

                “What?” Carol called through the door, “You’re going to the Enterprise?”

                “No,” he said, “It’s the same door, but it’s not the Enterprise. It’s complicated, and I’m sorry, but I really have to go.” With that, he walked away. He could hear her calling after him, but didn’t look back.

                Going back to the door, he grasped the handle. He breathed deeply for a minute, suddenly frightened by this huge world waiting for him, and he somehow had to find one small key, that would probably wind up being used for nefarious purposes. He couldn’t believe he had made a deal with Crowley, was helping him, and had to keep reminding himself that this was for Carol. It was all for her.

                He pushed open the door and stepped through, holding it open behind him for a moment as he took in the view of Oz. It was lush, green and gold, and the air was light and warm, like a summer morning. Letting the door go, he was lost in the beauty of this world. That was why he didn’t notice that the door didn’t click shut until there was a hand on his arm.

                Spinning, he turned to see Carol, Uhura behind her, and both still in their PJs. For a moment, he was frozen, and then he was rushing towards the door, trying to grab it before it shut, but he was too late. He missed the handle by mere inches, and it shut with a click, completely disappearing from existence, “No!” He yelled, falling to his knees in the dirt where the door had just been.

                They were staring wide-eyed at him, and Carol said, “Kevin, what just happened? Where did the door go? And where are we?”

                “We’re in Oz,” He said, standing and slowly turning to face them, “I found a spell that could change any kind of magic door into a different one. It changed the Enterprise door into a door to Oz, and now we’re stuck here until we find a friend of Sam and Dean and get the key to go back.”

                “What about the Enterprise?” Uhura said, “Your friends were there, and I’m here. Is the door still connecting?” When Kevin didn’t answer, she started shouting, “Can I go back?”

                “I don’t know, okay?” Kevin shouted, “The spell didn’t sound too promising about it though.”

                “Kevin,” Carol looked mortified, “Why would you do that?”

                “To save you!” He grabbed her arms and squeezed, probably too tight, pulling her in close, “If I don’t do this, you’re going to become a demon again and be sent to Hell.”

                “What?” Uhura said, while Carol just stared at him in shock.

                “Crowley, the king of Hell, had Carol possessed last year, when we first met,” he explained, “And I made a deal. He would let her go and I would get the key to Oz within the next year for him.”

                “Why does he want it?”

                “I don’t know.”

                “Well, it’s all a moot point now because we have no choice but to get the key or we’re stuck here for the rest of our lives, right?” Uhura said.

                Kevin nodded.

                “Then let’s get going,” Uhura said, linking arms with Carol and leading the way down the path they were on.


	7. Beam Me Up, Doctor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange is going on aboard The Enterprise. Guest Starring: The Doctor.

“Where’s Robbie?” Jim asked as Dean and Cas sat down at the table he and Spock were eating at in the cafeteria.

                “I left him with Nurse Chapel,” Cas said, “He has a slight fever and woke us up early with morning when he got sick in the room.”

                “Aw, poor guy,” Jim said.

                “Yeah, and it is only made worse by the fact that Dean forgot his teddy at home,” Cas said, giving Dean a pointed look.

                “I said I’m sorry,” Dean said, “Would you just drop it.”

                “No, I will not drop it, Dean. You had one job…”

                “Guys,” Jim interrupted, “There’s no need to fight. You’re both just tired from the late night and early, unfortunate, start to your morning.”

                “Yes, studies have shown that lack of sleep-” Spock started, but Dean cut him off.

                “Please, no science talk before I’ve finished this coffee.”

                “Dean, you shouldn’t-” Cas started.

                “Here we go,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. Cas looked pissed, his mouth opening to begin another argument, but Jim cut in.

                “Hey, how about me and Spock go with you guys to get Robbie’s teddy, keep you from killing each other?”

                They stared at him for a moment, then Dean just said, “Okay,” and they ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

 

                It happened when they were walking through engineering to get back to the door. Dean and Cas were arguing, despite Jim’s best efforts to play peacekeeper, and Spock had on one of his non-looks that said ‘I hate humans.’ They weren’t even halfway there, and everyone’s patience was wearing thin. Jim was starting to join the argument more than he was subduing it, and Spock contemplated slipping quietly behind one of the machines and letting them go at it. Cas was near tears, and Dean was going red in the face.

                It was then that they heard a strange whirring noise, going loud then soft, back and forth. Spock heard it first of course, and asked the others for quiet, which they begrudgingly gave. He took off towards it, the others in tow, and when they rounded a corner, they saw a large blue box materializing out of thin air, becoming more solid with each passing moment.

                When it was finally completely solid, and had gone quiet, they all stood staring at it, dumbfounded. Finally, the door on it opened and a young man stepped out. He was thin and smiled a lot, and his hair was bright red. There was a slight bounce in his step as he walked up to them, extending a hand to Jim, who, not knowing what else to do, took it and shook his hand. The man smiled even wider, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain Kirk. I’m a big fan.” He had a British accent.

                Turning to Spock, he gave the Vulcan salute, which Spock politely returned, as the man blabbered on, “And you as well, Mister Spock. This is so exciting. The Enterprise and her crew, under the command of James Tiberius Kirk, are known throughout history as one of the most advanced interplanetary probing missions of their time. It’s fantastic.”

                “Hey, we didn’t agree to stop for fish and chips,” Dean said, “Who’s the weirdo?”

                “Dean!” Cas gave him a look before turning back to the newcomer, “Sorry, that’s Dean, and I’m Castiel.”

                The man shook his hand, “Pleasure.”

                “It would seem you already know Jim and Spock.”

                “Yeah, no,” Jim said, turning around from where he had been inspecting the blue ‘Police Box.’ “We haven’t met, and I was just wondering how you managed to get this on here. And what even is this?”

                “That’s the TARDIS,” the man said, “It’s my ship. Helps me travel through time and space.”

                “What is your name and species?” Spock said.

                “I was getting to that,” Jim said.

                “Of course, Captain,” Spock said, “I was just saving you the trouble.”

                “You’re just trying to control the situation,” Jim snapped.

                “I most certainly was not, Captain,” Spock said, going rigid, “However, you did not seem to object to my ‘controlling the situation’ last night.”

                “That’s different,” He said, going a little red, “Right now, in this situation, I need you to be doing your whole ‘logic and reason’ thing.”

                “Often, in situations such as these, logic and reason are ignored,” Spock said, “As you are doing now. Is there some reason for your outburst, Captain?”

                “Oh, I was getting to that,” the ginger man said, now leaning against the blue box, “I was following this device here, to the ship. It kind of makes people go a little crazy, get really angry and say and do things they wouldn’t normally say and do. I’m The Doctor, by the way.”

                “Doctor who?” Cas said.

                “Just The Doctor,” he said.

                “Kinky,” Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

                “Do you have to make everything about sex?” Cas said.

                “Hey, maybe that’s why they’ve been going at it all morning, huh?” Jim said.

                “How astute, Captain,” Spock said, and they all could have sworn he sounded sarcastic, “It’s a wonder that you haven’t been made Admiral yet with such logical prowess under your command.”

                “Well, sorry I’m not a robot like someone we all know,” Jim sputtered.

                “Okay, look, this whole situation is probably happening all over the ship, so we should probably find the device that’s causing it before some people wind up heartbroken,” The Doctor said, pulling out a small, thin device from his pocket and heading towards a control panel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for this new regenerated Doctor (he said he wanted to be ginger) I was kind of picturing Simon Woods as Mr. Bingley in Keira Knightley's Pride and Prejudice. Here's a picture.
> 
> http://ritalovestowrite.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/bingley-2005.jpg


	8. Ding Dong, Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz isn't everything Charlie thought it would be...

The road they were following wasn’t brick, but it was yellow. Apparently Oz was going through a dry spell right now because it was the dustiest dirt Kevin had ever seen. Soon, as they made their way down the road, they were covered from head to toe with it. They were quite the sight, Carol and Uhura in the pajamas and Kevin in cargo pants and baggy t-shirt, all covered in a layer of yellow dust. At least, they would have been quite the sight if they had been on Earth.

                They passed by numerous people, most of whom didn’t spare them a passing glance. Most of these people were also covered in the stuff and wore work clothes. When they came upon a construction site, they realized they must have come from there. Another small group walked by carrying small sacks, and Uhura leaned over and whispered, “Lunch break.” Kevin and Carol nodded without looking away from the scene.

                Kevin was snapped out of his gaping by a voice shouting orders. It was a woman’s voice, and he turned to see what the commotion was about. He had never seen her himself, but Kevin knew right away that it was Charlie Bradbury. He’d seen pictures and the Winchesters had described her before. Her hair was a lot shorter now, but it was still red and she was just as pale as ever. He waved at the other two to get their attention, “That’s her. Her name is Charlie.”

                “Right, let’s get this over with,” Uhura said, and took off towards her. For a moment, Kevin and Carol stared after in shock, then were jogging to catch up. Uhura was already up to Charlie by then, “Excuse me.”

                Charlie turned around, a smile on her face that quickly faded when she saw them, “You’re not from here.”

                Kevin came forward, “We’re friends of Sam and Dean.”

                “Oh my gosh, is everything okay?”

                “Yeah, they’re fine, it’s just-”

                “Wait,” she interrupted, “How did you get here.”

                “A spell, it’s a long story,” Kevin said, “What are you doing here? I thought you were with Dorothy. I mean, you know…”

                Charlie chuckled darkly, “No, we were. I mean, I thought we were, but then she wound up with Glinda, and now I’m their woman in the field as we rebuild Oz.”

                “Glinda the good? I thought she…”

                “Look, the books aren’t exactly all true, so if you read them, don’t take it too seriously,” Charlie said, “What are you doing here though?”

                Kevin, Carol, and Uhura all looked at each other, and then Carol spoke up, “It’s the Winchesters. Mostly Dean, actually. He’s been going through a really hard time.”

                “What happened?” Charlie told someone else to take over, handing over a clipboard, and they walked off to have some privacy.

                “It turns out he has a kid,” Kevin explained, “And he’s been with Cas these past few years, but it’s been hard, with him being human now. Also, they got their little brother Adam out of Hell, so he’s kind of messed up. They took in this other teenage girl whose dad was a hunter, and now she’s in the business too, and she kind of went off the deep end for a while. Heaven’s fixed now too, but they’re still hunting, and they met some new relatives, sort of…”

                “It’s all pretty complicated,” Carol said.

                “Okay,” Charlie was quiet for a moment, staring into space, and then she refocused on them, “I know you’re Kevin, but who are you two?”

                “This is my girlfriend Carol, and her friend Uhura,” Kevin said.

                “You usually take your girlfriend and her friends to other dimensions?”

                “No, just on special occasions.”

                “What’s the occasion?”

                “Our friends got married and I realized I was gay. Can we go now?” Uhura said, looking back the way they had come.

                “Charlie, please come back with us,” Kevin said, “Just for a little while. The guys could use a friendly face. You have the key, right?”

                “Yeah,” she said, “Usually Dorothy would have it, but recently there was an attempted robbery at the palace so she asked me to hang on to it, because, you know, no one would suspect little ol’ me of having it.” Charlie seemed disheartened by this.

                Kevin was oblivious to it, “Okay, let’s go then.” He and Carol started down the path.

                Charlie was staring down at her feet, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Uhura’s heart ached at that look, and she reached out and took Charlie’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. She was going to let go again right after, but Charlie’s grip tightened, and she gave Uhura a shy smile. Her cheeks heating, Uhura let their intertwined hands fall between them, and they bumped against both their thighs, making her realize how close they were standing. Giving a slight tug, they started back down the path again together, hand-in-hand.


	9. Hark! The TARDIS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is so like you, leaving me behind again!"
> 
> "Right then, everyone this is Captain Jack Harkness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's where I go into some more AU-esque situations. Jack's still immortal and everything, but didn't join Torchwood because the Doctor came back for him (after months for the Doctor, but only hours for Jack). The reason for this is because I haven't watched Torchwood yet. And, I know, I know... I need to and I'm working on it. But I'm going to college and you should see my Netflix list... it's ridiculous. I'll get there eventually. :P

The Doctor was accessing the computer, scanning the ship for something, which he shouldn’t have the clearance for, but any time it asked for his security code, he just waved his little magic wand thing in front of it and he was granted access. Jim tried following it with his eyes, but he was rambling on while he worked and kept gesturing with his hand. Finally, he just asked, “What is that?”

                “This is a sonic screwdriver,” The Doctor said, holding it up for Jim to see.

                They heard the door to the TARDIS open and close, and turned to see a man with short, dark hair walking quickly up to them. He marched right up to The Doctor, “What the hell are you doing.”

                “Uh, searching for the makes-you-angry device,” he said, “What are you doing?”

                “I thought I was waiting on you, but you slipped out the door or something. Or maybe there’s a back door you’re just not telling me about. This is so like you, leaving me behind again!”

                “Right then, everyone this is Captain Jack Harkness,” The Doctor said, “Jack, this is Captain James T. Kirk, his first officer Mister Spock, and their friends Dean and Castiel.”

                “I know my history Doctor,” Jack snapped, “I know who they are.”

                “Really, you knew who those two were?”

                “Have you found it yet?”

                The Doctor looked at the screen, saying, “Uhhhh…” until he stopped and smiled, “Yes.”

                Jack looked over his shoulder, “Good, then let’s go.”

               

                An hour or so later they were back at the TARDIS with a small device that looked kind of like a robotic money with wings. The Doctor explained to them that it released waves that interfered with brain waves and made people hostile. On their way to get it, they’d had altercations with numerous crewmembers, gotten mixed up with three lovers’ spats, been in one fist fight and almost a second if Spock hadn’t nerve pinched the guy, and had numerous ‘disagreements’ of their own.

                Once The Doctor had chased the thing down and knocked it out with his sonic screwdriver, they had spent another fifteen minutes apologizing to one another. For Cas and Dean, it had meant begging for each other’s forgiveness in between long, passionate kisses. Jim and Spock had just put their heads together and gone quiet, communicating telepathically. Watching them, Jack had turned to The Doctor, grabbed his face, and locked their lips together. So, all was forgiven and The Doctor shuffled them all into the TARDIS, throwing the monkey thing off to one side, while Jim thanks him again and again, and he said it was his pleasure.

                Inside, he got the usual reactions, “Wow it’s bigger on the inside,” and “What does this button do?” But he also got some not so usual ones. Spock started going on about the physics behind everything, and The Doctor tried to explain it as best he could. Jim wanted to know if he’d ever shagged anyone on the control panel, but luckily he was interrupted by Dean making jokes about how much a mechanic would charge to fix something like this.

                And of course, there was the moment when Castile said, “Humans are suck magnificent creatures.”

                That stopped him short, “Pardon, did you say ‘humans’ as in, you’re not one?”

                “Well, I am now,” Cas explained, “Though I was once an angel of the Lord.”

                “And a Leviathan, and God, and an actual human named Jimmy Novak,” Dean said.

                “Yes, those things too.”

                “Well, isn’t that just fantastic,” The Doctor said.

                “Perhaps we should go back to our world and retrieve Robbie’s teddy so we can get back to him soon,” Cas said, “I’m sure Nurse Chapel is wondering where we are.” They then had to explain who Robbie was and about the door and Gabriel and Sam and how they first met Jim and everything else. It took a rather long time, and up in medical, Nurse Chapel was pulling her hair out, but eventually it was all said and The Doctor decided to come with them to see the door.

                They made their way to it, having to stop numerous time so Spock and The Doctor could discuss the inner workings of the ship as they wound through Engineering. Finally though, they were there. Jim was the one to point out that the symbol of the Men of Letters was no longer on the door. Odd, they said, and went to open it.

                Dean grabbed the handle and pulled it open, only to be greeted with a blank wall.


	10. Not Exactly Charlie and the Chocolate Factory...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, no, no,” Crowley said, “We are not taking ten minutes so that you two can argue about why he tricked you into coming back here. Just hand over the key, sweetheart.”
> 
>  
> 
> I love when shows break the 4th wall.  
> ~"What show have you been watching?" XD

It wasn’t until they were halfway back to where they had entered Oz that Kevin remembered the door wasn’t there. Luckily, Charlie knew of a small tavern nearby, so they walked there. The front was busy with people taking their lunch breaks from the construction site, but Charlie knew the man that worked the bar and he let them into the back room. All the while, she either held Uhura’s hand, or sent longing looks her way saying she wished she was holding her hand. As Carol watched them, she was only mildly surprised to see Uhura returning them.

                Finally, they were alone in the back. Charlie took the key out from beneath her shirt where it hung from around her neck on a simple chain. She slid it into the door and turned it, and when they opened it, they saw a small, dirty, single toilet bathroom with bad fluorescent lighting. They stepped through and looked around, “This is the bathroom at the ‘Kum and Go’ in town.”

                “Yeah, Dean’s always making jokes about this place and what goes on in these bathrooms,” Kevin said.

                “Glad to see they haven’t changed all that much,” Charlie mumbled.

                “Of course they haven’t, just look at Dean,” they all turned to see Crowley standing it the corner behind them, blocking off the door. “I’m a little disappointed, Kevin. You could have at least picked somewhere a little bit nicer for me to drain all the magic out of Oz from.”

                “What?” Charlie said, turning to stare wide-eyed at Kevin.

                “No, no, no,” Crowley said, “We are not taking ten minutes so that you two can argue about why he tricked you into coming back here. Just hand over the key, sweetheart.” He held out his hand.

                When Charlie gave him a stubborn look, her hand going tight around the key, Crowley rolled his eyes and opened the door. Two employees of the gas station stepped in, eyes completely black, holding a crowbar and a baseball bat. Kevin wondered how many more people they could fit into this tiny bathroom.

                Once the door was shut, Crowley put his hand out again, beckoning for Charlie to hand over the key. Looking none too happy, she reached out and placed it softly in his hand. He smiled and turned to the door. Placing it in the lock, he began to recite an incantation while the employees stood guard over the four of them. Charlie grabbed Uhura’s hand again, and Kevin wrapped an arm around Carol, who shaking and staring wide-eyed at the demons.

                When the spell was complete, the door flung itself open, revealing Oz. A large swell of light bubbled up on the other side, then burst through, streaming into Crowley. They watched on in horror, powerless to stop it, as the king of Hell drained the magic from Oz.

 

                “Something is wrong,” Dean said to Krissy as he put a sleeping Robbie down on the bed, “We have to go back, and this guy is going to help us do that.”

                Krissy looked skeptically at The Doctor, who waved. She rolled her eyes, “Dean, he calls himself The Doctor, like he’s from some cheesy horror movie or something. How do you know you can trust him?”

                “I don’t, but there are no other options. He’s our only way back to our time,” Dean said, “Please, just take care of Robbie and Adam while we’re gone, okay?”

                “Alright,” she said.

                “Thanks,” Dean walked out the door, The Doctor right behind him. They made their way back to the TARDIS where Cas, Spock and Jim waited.

                Jack stuck his head out the door as they walked up, “Everything's ready Doctor.”

                “Good, thanks,” he said.

                “Just me and Cas will go, in case something happens and we’re stuck there,” Dean said.

                “That is wise, Captain,” Spock said.

                Jim frowned, “Okay, just be careful. Let me know as soon as the door is back up.”

                “Right,” Dean said, and he, Cas, and The Doctor entered the TARDIS, closing the door behind them. Moments later, it began to make its whirring noise again, slowly disappearing, until it was completely gone, as though it had never existed.

                Just moments after the TARDIS had vanished, the ship’s security system began to blare, and the intercom was calling for him to come to the bridge. Jim turned to the wall and banged his head against it, “What now?”


	11. Trying To Hit A Bullet With A Smaller Bullet, Whilst Wearing A Blindfold, Riding A Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krissy fights monsters for a living. She can handle a spoiled bug prince. Meanwhile, there's door trouble in paradise.

The alarms were blaring, waking Robbie and making him cry. Krissy tried to calm him, but was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Finally, handing him to Adam, she grabbed his hand and pulled both of them along towards the bridge. Crewmembers were running by, not paying them any mind.

                Finally, they came to the bridge. She pushed Adam into the corner and told him to stay there, taking a few steps forward so she could watch the proceedings. Jim was standing in front of the screen, and there was a young man who look humanoid, except he had antennae and these weird pincher things on his abdomen hanging out of his open shirt. The bug-man wore a crownish thing, with jewels and such in it, but Krissy could see it wasn’t metal, but some kind of bone.

                He was saying, “You have no choice, Captain. You are completely surrounded by a force far superior to your own. Furthermore, our people are the rulers of this realm of space, and as my father is their king, I myself am a dignitary who must pass judgment, whether or not you should be allowed to continue your journey. Myself and my royal entourage, including my personal body guards, will come aboard.”

                Jim looked pissed, and like he was on the verge of telling the guy to buzz off, when the prince’s eyes flickered over to where Krissy stood. He stared at her outright, and Spock said something, but he didn’t answer, making them all follow his gaze to Krissy. Finally, the prince blinked and said, “My, what a beautiful creature. I must have her.”

                “Well, she’s not for sale,” Jim said, “And you can’t bully us into handing people over.”

                The prince looked angry at that, “We shall see. Come, we beam aboard now.” He and a group of his followers walked away from the view screen as the video cut out.

                “Spock, how is that plan of yours coming along?” Jim asked.

                “Their force is massive, Captain,” Spock replied from his work station, “It is going to require more time.”

                “Damn,” Jim said. He looked thoughtful, then came up to Krissy, “How do you feel about being a distraction while Spock works his magic?”

                Krissy gave him a look, “I hunt monsters for a living, I think I can handle one spoiled bug prince.”

 

                The TARDIS came to a jarring halt. Dean turned to The Doctor, “Are you sure we’re in the right place this time? I thought you knew how to fly this thing. We've gone to the wrong place twice already.”

                “I'm positive,” The Doctor said, “I think I even have the right time, too.”

                Rolling his eyes, Dean made for the door. He opened it to see the bunker, just as they had left it. They all followed him, making their way towards the door. There was a huge mess outside of it, and Cas stooped to look at the papers while Dean checked the door from this end, to find the same blank wall behind it.

                “Look at this,” Cas said, holding up a piece of paper torn from a book, “It’s a spell to change a dimensional rift.”

                “What?” Dean said.

                “It means they can take a door connecting two worlds, and make it connect to a different world,” The Doctor said, “I could do the same thing with enough time and energy, minus the magic of course.”

                “Looks like one of your friends has been busy,” Jack said.

                “I bet I know which one, too,” Dean said. He pulled out his phone and tried to dial Kevin’s number. It went through, but Dean could barely hear him over what sounded like a tornado in the background. The only words he caught were “Crowley” and “Kum and Go” before the call dropped, but those were enough for him.

                “Let’s go,” he said, headed for the garage. On the way, he dialed Sam.

 

                Gabriel shook him awake. They had gone to bed right after breakfast, and now the bedside clock said it was a little after noon. Sam had hoped to sleep longer, so he shrugged Gabe off and pulled the blankets over his head. Gabriel, however, was persistent, “Sam, something is wrong.”

                With a groan, Sam sat up and noticed that Gabriel was tense, and he kept looking through Sam as though he were listening in on angel radio or something. Sam cupped his cheek to get his attention, “Gabe, what’s going on?”

                “Something is wrong with the dimensional rift I made,” he said. “I don’t know what it is, but I can feel that something isn’t right.”

                They were interrupted by Sam’s phone. Leaning over, he snatched it off the end table. It was Dean. He furrowed his brow, “Weird, they’re supposed to be gone at least another couple of days.” Answering the phone, he could tell that Dean was in a car, going very fast. His eyes widened as Dean filled him in, and before he had even hung up the phone, he was out of bed, pulling on clothes as fast as he could.


	12. Not Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krissy saves the day when a bug prince falls madly in love with her... Sort of.

The situation, as it transpired on the transport pad, between the bug prince and Krissy, was awkward. It created within the room a strange tension and a desire within everyone present to run and bury their face in a pillow from embarrassment. This was how it went down.

                Krissy, Adam (still holding Robbie), Jim, and Spock entered the transport bay where Scotty and a few other guys with red shirts and phasers were waiting for them. Moments later, the group beamed in. Without even looking at Jim or Spock, who stood in front and were waiting to speak with the entourage, the prince walked up to Krissy. He immediately knelt down on one knee and began to sing to her in his native language.

                A good five minutes later, when the song was done, he began to recite a poorly translated poem, stopping now and then to present her with lavish gifts. Some were things she could understand being gifts you would give to someone you were trying to woo, like clothes, food, and decorative items. Others were completely foreign to her, like the penal bone of some animal that she had never heard of before.

                After the poem and the presenting of the gifts, another member of the entourage came forward and began to play a song on an instrument that looked kind of like a mini guitar turned vertical with a flute at the top. The prince grabbed Krissy’s hands and began to dance them around the room, knocking people out of the way who didn’t have the sense to move. They danced at least three scores before finally he stopped and knelt before her again.

                “Do not fear, my love,” He said, taking one of her hands in between his scaly ones, “Despite your uniqueness, I'm certain you will be happy on my home planet. All that matters is that I think you’re beautiful.”

                “Look,” Krissy said, “It’s been fun, really, but I have to tell you that I can’t accept any of this.”

                “What?” The prince looked flabbergasted, as though he had never been told no in his life, which was actually true, “You mean you will not become one with me in the sacred bond of love and devotion that has been the custom of my people for generations?”

                “I can’t,” She said, gently pulling him up, “I’m sorry. Our people have the same custom, and I’m already bound.”

                “Then show him to me, and I will fight for your love,” he said, looking around at everyone in the room.

                Krissy walked over to Adam and took Robbie from him, handing him to a shell-shocked Scotty. She took Adam’s hand in hers and led him over to where the prince still stood, “This is Adam. We’re bound together. He can’t fight you because he’s sick right now, so if you want to challenge someone for my love, it’s going to have to be me.”

                Adam really did look sick, with his shaved head and baggy eyes and thin, angular cheekbones. He was being timid and skittish, not meeting the prince’s eye. After a long few moments, the prince sighed and said, “I will not fight you, my love. And you are right, I cannot challenge a man who cannot defend himself. It seems we cannot be, just yet. I will go, and let you all continue on your journey with the protection of our kingdom, so that someday I can find you again, and take you then as mine.”

                “Thank you,” Krissy said, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

                He bowed, and went back to the transport pad, where he stood ramrod straight as his entourage gathered the items they had brought for a few awkward minutes. Finally, they were all ready and were beamed back to their own ship, and the Enterprise was allowed to pass and continue its five year mission.

 

                “I’m not broken,” Adam said from where he was sitting on the end of the bed, flipping through one of Robbie’s books that were supposed to help him learn his letters and numbers, or something. Robbie was asleep on the couch on the other side of the room. Nurse Chapel had given him some medicine after the whole thing for his cold. Krissy was sitting at the head of the bed, leaning against the wall.

                “We’re both broken, Adam,” Krissy said.

                “No, you’re strong,” he said.

                “So are you.”

                “You think I’m broken, sick.”

                “If you’re not, then what are you?”

                He paused for a long while and thought about it, before finally saying, “Healing.”

                “But not healed.”

                “I’ll never be healed.”

                “Yes, you will be.”

                “And if I’m not?”

                Krissy put down the book she had been reading and crawled down to the end of the bed. She gently cupped his cheek, turning his face towards her, “I’d love you anyways.” Leaning in, she kissed him gently, barely grazing their lips together.

                When she pulled back, Adam didn’t open his eyes, just said, “Healing, Krissy. Not broken.”

                She chuckled and leaned back in, kissing him harder this time. That night, they found their limits together, and tested them, pushing to see if they could bend without breaking, and came away stronger.


	13. Another One Opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky for them, they have an archangel up their sleeve.

When Dean, Cas, Jack, and The Doctor ran into the Kum and Go, they ran in to find Crowley standing in the open doorway to the bathroom. The doorway itself was shimmering and distorted, like the heat coming off of a fire. Crowley looked vacant and stood with his chest all puffed out. Cursing, Dean walked through the doorway. When he saw what was inside, he turned to tell the others to stop, but it was too late.

                There were now eleven people squished into the tiny gas station bathroom. The fight with the two demon lackeys was awkward, but eventually Dean and Jack had them down for the count. The Doctor and Cas were untying Charlie, Kevin, Uhura, and Carol. Dean, surprised but happy to see her, hugged Charlie.

                When they parted, she slapped him on the arm, “What the hell is your prophet doing working tricking me into coming back just to deliver the key to deliver it into the hands of the King of Hell.”

                “That’s what I’d like to know,” Dean said, turning to Kevin.  
                “I had to make a deal with him,” Kevin said.

                “To save me!” Carol chimed in.

                “Are you going to just stand there and let him drain all the magic out of Oz?” Uhura said, gesturing towards where Crowley still stood, the doorway from this side showing Oz plain as day.

                “Maybe we can close the door,” The Doctor said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and heading towards it. When he was about a foot away, he was repelled back by an invisible force with an, “Ow.”

                They all tried various things to penetrate the force field that now surrounded Crowley, to no avail. Finally, they just stood awkwardly around, feeling helpless. Dean was cursing and pacing, Cas was standing there brooding, Kevin and Carol were holding each other while both either were crying or close to it, Uhura held Charlie to her chest and wiped her tears as they watched on, and The Doctor was telling Jack about his other fun experiences in tight places that involved bathrooms.

                All were interrupted when a voice said loudly, “This is just sad.” They turned to see Gabriel standing right beside Crowley, obviously in the barrier that had been impenetrable just moments ago.

                “Yeah, you think he would have picked a classier place to end an entire world,” Sam said from beside Dean.

                “Come on, Sammy,” Gabe said, “He may be the King of Hell, but he’s still just a demon.” With a snap, the door flew shut and Crowley was gone. Giving them all a cocky grin, Gabriel held up and shook the key to Oz. He walked over to Charlie and held it out to her, “I think this belongs to you.”

                Smiling, but hands still trembling, Charlie took it, “Thank you, whoever you are.”

                “Sure thing,” With another snap, they were all back to the bunker. From there, the explanations about who The Doctor and Jack and Gabriel were, all the introductions, and the recounting of events from various perspectives took at least a good hour. It would have to be redone again later for those involved who were still on the Enterprise, and of course, they didn’t know it yet, but they had their own story to be told about the bug prince. Eventually though, everyone was caught up.

 

                As soon as the door was fixed, Dean and Cas went back to the Enterprise. After a long exchange between themselves and Jim and Spock, they collected Robbie and went back to their room. They decided not only to continue with their vacation, but to extend it. Robbie was mostly better by then, and they had remembered his teddy this time, so it all went much more smoothly. They spent a lot of time on the observation deck, or the holodeck, or some other deck. Everywhere they went they walked hand in hand, or with Robbie between them, swinging him back and forth, making him squeal with laughter.

                Jack had gone with Dean and Cas, feeling more at home in space. Within a few days, he had made his way through numerous lonely crewmembers, male and female, and had started to go back for seconds. They were all happy to have him a second time. When he wasn’t shagging, he was worrying about The Doctor. He had come back for him, after a long while, which had been mere hours for Jack, alone on that space station. Still, it had been lonely, and Jack had been inclined to be mad, until he realized how lonely The Doctor was. He’d died a few more times and regenerated, and finally he’d come back a ginger, just like he’d wanted, but it was diminished. He would never talk to Jack about it, but he missed Rose.

                Krissy and Adam however, had had enough of space and went back to the bunker. She considered making him dinner, doing the domestic date thing, but decided she wasn’t really healed enough for that. It reminded her too much of days she’d spent with her dad when he wasn’t on the hunt. She also decided she wasn’t healed enough for going out to eat either. They weren’t normal kids and it didn’t do them any good to pretend to be. So they did the sensible thing and ordered in, eating Chinese takeout from the boxes while watching the exorcist. Krissy pointed out everything they got wrong and Adam pointed out everything they got right.

                Sam still had to get his and Gabriel’s stuff from Becky and Garth’s house. Gabriel offered to snap them there and back, but Sam decided to use the opportunity. He packed up Kevin and Carol, and they took off in another car. Sam called ahead and made sure it was okay if they stayed a few more days, which Becky said was fine. Carol was for the most part quiet, singing softly along to the radio, and looking out at the passing landscape. Sam didn’t say anything on the way there, but Kevin knew what he had done and that eventually he and Sam would have to talk about it. Sam hoped Kevin came to him first. Still, until the time came, Sam had his mind full of thoughts about babies.

                With nothing else to do, Gabriel spent his down time on the TARDIS. He and The Doctor bonded over a lot of things, because they were so alike in many ways. Falling into an easy friendship, they surely and steadily made their way through both of their long lives, until finally making their way to the present. Gabriel admitted that seeing Becky and Garth’s child had sparked in him a new desire to have a child with Sam, which he was sure he could make possible somehow. The Doctor asked him about how he dealt with loving someone he knew he would lose, and Gabriel explained how he would see Sam again in Heaven. Telling him how lucky he was, The Doctor told him about Rose, and about how much he missed her. Gabe said he thought The Doctor should go see her, tell her about his feelings, since he was in the right time now and all. The Doctor was quieter as he did more thinking after that.

               

                Though everyone else had gone, Uhura stayed behind. She stayed so that she could be by Charlie’s side. The woman was obviously in pain, torn between two worlds. Finally, when they were sitting across from each other at one of the long tables in the library, Uhura asked, “Why did you leave in the first place?”

                Charlie looked up at her with puffy eyes, “I wanted an adventure, and to maybe get swept off my feet while I was at it.”

                “And?”

                “And I got some adventure, for a little while. But then things got better, and Oz wasn’t in danger, and they were just rebuilding. I only stayed then because I thought I might still get swept off my feet, but then, well, I wasn’t.”

                They were quiet until Uhura stood up and went around the table, taking Charlie’s hand and pulling her up, “Come on.”

                She led her through the door to the Enterprise and gave her a tour of engineering as they made their way out. After that, she took her to the Observation Deck. They looked out at the stars for a long time.

                “Do you believe that when one door closes, another one opens?” Charlie asked.

                Uhura smiled, “I do.” She leaned in and pressed their lips gently together. It was everything she hoped it would be, and she felt everything she hoped she would feel. She couldn’t help but deepen it, couldn’t help but push Charlie up against the wall, pull her clothes off, and get her off in the darkest corner of the observation deck with space spread out in front of them. Afterwards, she also couldn’t help but stroke Charlie’s nipple and lean in to whisper in her ear, “Maybe this is the start of a new adventure.”


	14. Epilogue: Ensign Bradbury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Epilogue on the nature on Uhura and Charlie's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first time I've written explicit smut. You know, usually I'm rather vague so I just give my stuff an "M" rating. This time though... anyways. It is what it is. Here you go~

Uhura was distracted. She was on the bridge, doing her thing, but so was Charlie. Her eyes followed the red-haired woman as she sashayed around the bridge in her short red dress. It was definitely distracting. She might have been so distracted the whole day if Spock hadn’t come over to her station.

                “I congratulate you on your new relationship,” He said.

                “How did know?” Uhura asked, cheeks heating.

                “I believe everyone on the bridge is now aware of your relationship with Ensign Bradbury, as it does not take one with the considerable observation skills possessed by everyone here to see it,” he said. “Sadly, everyone with those skills but not currently present, and everyone without them, will soon know about it, since the Captain has noticed and has taken great interest in your new love affair.”

                “Damn,” She said, “Is he daydreaming about us?”

                Spock hesitated, then gave his almost eye roll before saying, “Affirmative.”

                She swallowed, “What’s he picturing?”

                “Lieutenant, I do not believe that is appropriate.” Her plan worked however, because they heard the Captain choking on the water he had been drinking. She grinned at him, and the next time Charlie walked by, Uhura gave her butt a pinch just to watch him do it again.

 

                Charlie had finished her shift before Uhura that day and was already in their shared quarters when Uhura arrived. She turned to greet her, “Hey, welcome home. What was with you on the bridge today?”

                Uhura didn’t answer but walked straight up to her. Capturing her mouth, she immediately pushed her tongue into Charlie’s mouth, one hand going up to squeeze one of her breasts and the other snaking down to run up the back of a thigh. Charlie moaned into her mouth and let Uhura push her up against the small kitchenette table, and then back onto it.

                Using both her hands to begin unzipping her uniform, Uhura let their breasts rub together through the fabric of shirts. Finally, she parted them, both gasping for air, to pull off Charlie’s uniform. She removed her bra next, and then her underwear, and it kind of turned her on to think that Charlie’s wet crotch was flush against the tabletop where tomorrow morning they would eat breakfast. She contemplated eating other things now.

                After removing her own clothes quickly, Uhura bent down and clasped her mouth around a nipple, rolling it between her teeth and laving it with her tongue. She repeated the process with the other before kissing her way down her torso. Finally, eager to get to her prize, Uhura pushed open Charlie’s legs and bent down between them. She loudly sniffed the air, smelling Charlie’s musk, before leaning in and taking the little bead into her mouth.

                Charlie moaned loudly as she worked it as she had her nipples. Letting it go, she began to alternate between long, slow draws of her tongue, and short, quick ones. When Charlie was a wreck, she pressed her face in hard against her, feeling the silky liquid covering her cheeks, and stuck her tongue into her. She darted it in and out, then pushed it in as far as it would go and stroked her tight, hot walls. All the while, her fingers rubbed and massaged and pulled at her clit, driving Charlie mad. Finally, she stuck a finger deep inside her and pushed against her sweet spot, and Uhura could feel her cum coating her tongue as Charlie arched off the table, moaning louder than ever.

                As Charlie came down, Uhura reached down between her own legs. Her wetness had begun to slide down her inner thighs, and she ran her fingers through it. She had been working herself for a couple of minutes when Charlie realized what she was doing. Charlie got down off the table and had Uhura take her spot, batting her hand away. She went off into the bedroom and came back moments later. Kneeling between her legs, Charlie said, “I guess we won’t be needing this,” and placed the tube of lube from the bedroom off to one side.

                Uhura felt something rub against her and gasped at the coldness of it. “Sorry,” Charlie said, and Uhura looked down to see her sliding the dildo into her mouth, heating it and slick it with her spit. Then it was back at her clit, rubbing against her, until she was whimpering. Then, Charlie pushed it into her. She was so wet it slid in without resistance. Charlie set a steady, even pace, but Uhura was already at the edge and was thrusting down to meet each trust. She picked up the pace, her juices making it slide in and out with easy, and it made soft squelching noises as it hit the end of her. When she came around it, her insides tightened until it couldn’t be moved anymore, and still Charlie worked her clit until she was begging her to stop.

                Charlie got up on the table beside her, and through her haze, Uhura wondered if it could support both of them. When it didn’t immediately break she figured it was fine. They lay there for a long time, running hands over each other, softly caressing, filled with love and wonder. Yes, she believed that when one door closed, another opened, and she was glad for it.


End file.
